


FFVII Sidequest - Vincent Valentine has No Fear of Heights

by Papallion



Series: Final Fantasy VII - Sidequest [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Explicit Language, Short, Silly, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papallion/pseuds/Papallion
Summary: A few brief paragraphs showing Vincent's lack of fear of heights.  Just a small thing I wrote to amuse myself.  I named his mother Sophia, and Lumo and Carpin are his childhood friends.  Cid provides the foul language.  Comments welcome!





	FFVII Sidequest - Vincent Valentine has No Fear of Heights

“Vincent Valentine!” his mother snapped, and Vincent looked down from the roof.  He dropped Lumo’s glider to him.

“Yes, Mama?” he asked, knowing full well what the problem was.  Sophia pointed in the general area of the door to the roof and Vincent nodded.  “Yes, Mama.”

“You will be the death of me, child!”

 

\---

 

“Vincent Valentine!” his tutor bellowed, and Vincent looked down from the tree.  His cloak was full of pears and he grinned.  “Must you give me a heart attack?  Come down!  Your mother will skin me alive if you fall, and I don’t want to think about the horrors your father will lend to me!”

“Yes, sir.”  Vincent tied his cloak corners closed and dropped it, and Lumo and Carpin caught it.

 

\--

 

“Vincent!  Valentine!” Carpin groaned.  “Your mom told us to keep you out of trouble!”

“I’m not in trouble,” Vincent argued as he reached the branch with the most hazelnuts on it.  “Anyone can collect nuts, you know that.”  He had turned his cloak around and was filling the hood.  “Just, you know, keep an eye out.”  Vincent was rather tired of people telling him to stay off of roofs, walls and tall trees.  He just hoped Carpin would keep better watch this time.

 

\---

 

“Vincent.”  The voice was as firm as the hand on his wrist.  “Valentine.”  Vincent looked up, spotting his father looking down at him from the top of cliff face.  “How many times must I tell you to be careful?  You have no respect of heights!”

“But I do have squash!” the teen cheered as he lifted his cloak.  He had scaled down the side of the cliff, grabbed the squash growing on the ledge, and scurried back up, but he didn’t expect his father to be there.  Carpin and Lumo would get a kick in the shins for sure for not distracting Grimoire.  “Got one for Lumo, and us, and Carpin, and Velia.”  Grimoire took the cloak and put it aside, then easily hauled his son over the edge.

He suddenly pulled Vincent into an embrace, and Vincent pat his father’s back awkwardly.  “I lost Sophia, I can’t lose you, too.”  Vincent hugged his father back.

 

\---

 

“Vincent Valentine!” Veld bellowed, and Vincent looked down from the rafters.  “Get your ass on the floor now!”  Vincent grabbed the lance that was wedged in the ceiling and dropped it down.  “Are you a god damned dragoon?  No!  Get down!”

“Immediately, sir.”  Vincent easily swung from the rafter to the wall, and as nimble as a spider he gripped the window ledge, flung himself down to the next window, then pushed off and rolled as he hit the floor.  He picked up the lance and put it back on the rack then stood at attention.

“Should have trained him to be a dragoon,” Veld hissed, but his marksmanship was too good.

 

\---

 

“Vincent!  Vincent Valentine!” Lucrecia called out as she spotted him on the roof.  “Come down, you’ll get yourself killed!”  

Vincent carefully reached into the scarf he had looped around his neck and pulled out the kite chicks.  He gently planted them one at a time in the restored nest and looked down.  “Coming, ma’am.”  This time the nest was secured and would not fall in the next storm.

 

\---

 

“Vincent.  God damned.  Mother fucking.  Valentine.”  Vincent looked up, or rather down, to the floor.  He was standing on the ceiling, watching engine number nine.  It infuriated Cid that his hair and cloak didn’t flop down.

Vincent pointed to the engine.  “The plate on the top is rattling again.  It’s the source of the noise.” He put his arm down.  Or up.  He was giving Cid a headache.  "A screw is loose."  

Cid was not amused.  “And what happens if you fall, asshole?” he snapped.  “Your mangled corpse will strangle poor old Bettina!  Do NOT stand above the engines!  Get your ass down here now before I come and get you!”  Vincent walked to the center of the room, pushed off, and flipped as he drifted to the floor.  Cid took him by the mantle and dragged him out of the engine rooms.


End file.
